Bee movie Ken Prequel
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Ken Isn't happy with the current state of bee and human relations... And he lets it be known.


Beastiality to the most extreme dagree. I don't understand how this was a child's movie. I mean, its a fucking woman and a bumble bee! Beastiality to some extent is expected in these animations, of course, take for example "The Princess and The Frog" or "Beauty and The Beast." but this is completely out of hand. it's not like this honey bee turns into a man or anything once you kiss it or some shit no! It's a straight up Honey bee! In any case, this paragraph is just me stating facts for the nasty story to come. Nothing outside of this story is outside the realm of possibility within the nasty universe this movie portrays... Enjoy.

Ever since Vanessa left him, Ken felt off. He would sit up at night and try to jerk himself to sleep. No matter how long he went or how hard he tried nothing would work. He wasn't sad about her leaving him anymore so nothing was really even clogging his mind. He was always fully horny and ready to cum but absolutely nothing would ooze out. He wouldn't even feel the sensation you get when you stroke it. Now as we know, Ken is a big Tennis player. Since the bees and the humans were now coexisting, tennis was the one thing he had left. He was extremely prejudice towards the bees and they were too small for tennis. He and his friend Josh hit the tennis court to play. "serves up on you asshole!" Ken happily, and jokingly yelled as he tossed the ball to Josh. Tennis was the only time that Ken felt whole again, Green Grass, warm skies, and most of all not a bee in sight!

They were about 40 minutes into their game when suddenly, Ken heard that iconic irritating buzzing. "What the?" Ken mumbled. He could barely make out that theRE was about 15 young honey bees on the other side of the court. "What in the world are they doing here?" Josh politely muttered. Josh was not hateful towards the bees whatsoever, infact, he was good friends with a few. Ken furiously and hastily replied "I don't know... BUT I'M SURE GONNA FIND OUT." he angrily walked towards the small Gathering of bees. he got within 15 feet of them and yelled "As you can see! This is a tennis court and you can't play, you should leave!" Saying this as polite as he could to those yellow faggots. they all stopped buzzing around with each other and began to stare at Ken. "Hey" started one "Aren't you the ex of Berry bee's Wife?" They realized he was and the air began to fill with their annoying laughter. "That's it this is your last warning to leave! I'm not asking, I'm telling!" Screamed Ken so loud that the birds quit chirping. However, the bees where not fazed, they kept on laughing and laughing. "GAHH MOTHERFUCKER." Ken yelled while with one swift motion ripping his belt off. "YOU FUCKING YELLOW PRICK NiGGERS ARE GONNA PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE." he started Furiously swinging the belt at the young bees. They screamed and scattered. They all got away except for one, the youngest. He hit the child bee with a lucky blow from the belt whip right out of the air. it fell to the ground whimpering with broken wings, "Please don't hurt me anymore mister," it softly said. Ken didn't care. Josh went running towards Ken to stop him. "NO KEN STOP!" yelled Josh but to no avail. Ken with his new Nike stepped right on the young bee crushing it. The guts spewed all over the sole of his shoe. He didn't mind, vengeance was sweet. "KEN WHAT THE FUCK! YOU FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE!" yelped Josh. Ken softly replied "These Bees aren't people." "Fucking man i'm calling the cops, we can't hangout anymore!" Josh Stated fearfully. "Do what you gotta do, there's no way to prove I did anything, and plus it's not even illegal yet." Ken was right, No active law was passed against killing bees yet. Ken dropped his tennis racket and walked home.

It was around 1am and Ken felt very satisfied. He felt like he could just almost Jack off, but still nothing. All he needed was a little something more... But then he remembered... Venessa never retrieved some of her panties and makeup from his apartment. "Bingo!" he moaned while openng the pantie drawer. Inside was a jackpot of Panties, Bras, Lingerie, and make up. so, Ken got to work. He put the lipstick very carefully on his lips in the mirror, when it was complete he blew himself a very sexual kiss in said then tired on the lacy red panties. He had a very hairy body and hair protruded out of all the crevices of the panties, he loved it. "mmmm oh yeah I sure know I can come now!" He sexaully moaned. Putting his hand down the panties and wrapping it around his penis "Oh Venessa!" he moaned to himself. Magically, he legitimately came within 15 seconds. Ithad been a very long time since he had had an orgasm, so a lot came shooting out, it leaked down both leg sides of the panties and all over his hand. So he did something he never, ever thought of and ate the man cream right off his hand. He liked the taste. This was amazing for him, He was both Ken and Vanessa at the same time. All the sudden a knock at the door and he was back to reality. Only for a split second because he thought... What if it's Venessa! He ran to the door to open only to find tat it wasn't Venessa at all but infact, Barry bee! "Ken I heard what you did to the poor young be at the tennis court today, and why the fuck are you wearing panties and lipstick!" Exclaimed Barry with his incredibly nasally voice. Ken didn't reply for 10 seconds then simply said "I don't know." "Well then Ken we gotta talk this out." Said Barry. Like a zombie Ken let Barry in and just stared at him. "Ken you can't be doing this shit, I understand you have problems but really man?" Ken sat dazed, but then his eyes lit up... "NONE OF THIS SHIT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU! YOU FUCKING YELLOW COCK! YOU AND YOUR NASTY LITTLE INSECT FRIENDS ARE WORTHLESS AND HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE! BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Ken kept screeching these things amongst racial slurs and other things. Barry blocked him out. Ken pissed him off so much that he went in for the sting. He flew right into Ken's chest penetrating him with his small venomous member. Ken stopped yelling and immediately fell over. him and barry both lay dying on the floor, they both looked over at each other and Ken said "This is how it's supposed to be." Barry nodded in agreement. Right then, they both died right there on that fateful night. The end


End file.
